Tour Love
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: AU of in between seasons 3 and 4 if Ty had gone with Amy on the tour instead of off on his little private trip. It's about what could have happened. Ty/Amy


**TOUR LOVE**

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters.**

Random City-USA

As she made her way from the fairgrounds back to her room she thought back over the last few months and could only smile at how mightily her circumstances had changed since leaving Heartland. She had agreed to come on the Ring of Fire tour and perform for the crowds every few nights. In truth a part of her loved every single moment of it. However she felt that an even larger part of her had always felt uncomfortable in the ring, as if while it was a lot of fun there were far more important things that she could and probably should be doing with her time. The performing made her feel lighter than air like her head was in the clouds, however what truly stirred her heart and her soul was the joy that she got helping an injured or troubled horse recover and find a new home and a new purpose. Just being with the horses gave her true joy.

She had to count her lucky stars in that she had not been forced to take her father or anyone like him along as a chaperone. Jack had almost forbid her from going without taking someone with her. In her mind there had been only one person that she had wanted to come with her. However somehow managing to convince both her grandfather and father to allow said person to go with her had been almost as difficult as getting the one that she wanted to go with her to agree to it. He had been hell-bent on taking off to parts unknown to clear his head and figure out what to do next. He had come so close to leaving before she had managed to get a chance to talk to him, to really talk to him and uncover his reasons. She had felt her heart break during those talks, which ended up lasting a few days, but by the end she had felt that it had drawn them closer together than ever before.

Now as the string of performance's neared their end she had discovered that she had an entirely new slate of problems and an uncertain future. At the start of the tour going home had been the furthest thing from her mind, but now she had come to almost dread it, as it would undoubtedly undo her new status quo, one that she had quickly grown to love. So much so that rather than go all out and give up details she had begun to simply allow the rumors about her to permeate the show, at least enough so that it kept the lothario's and interested parties at bay, well most of them. There were always a few that didn't seem to want to take no for an answer or would try to follow her back to her room after a show, and that was why she was glad that she'd chosen her chaperone well. When she let herself into her room she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. She thought about calling out to him but got a better idea and turned and locked the door behind her before shutting the shades for some privacy. With a deep breath she divested herself of her clothes and snuck into the bathroom, surprising him in the shower and having him help her get rid of all of the dust and grime that had been left on her after her latest performance.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Hotel-The Next Morning

She had quickly come to love mornings like this, waking up enveloped by him. She had admittedly dreamed of this such eventuality before but the reality of it all was far better than any of her dreams, with or without the sex that often preceded it. In her dreams they were not in a random hotel room in some city that she would forget the second they passed the city limits, but in either her bedroom at Heartland or in a few times the loft above the barn. In all of them they had been able to carry out their fun in total obscurity, with no one interrupting them or ruining their fun.

"Amy…you up yet," Ty softly whispered against her neck sending a pleasurable shiver down her spin as she fought against herself to let it show, but failed when she couldn't help but grin through a stifled little laugh.

"Now I am," She tried to reply back sounding upset though she couldn't help but continue to grin letting Ty know that she was just teasing as she kept her eyes closed and tried to snuggle up into his embrace that much more.

"Good…because we need to talk," Ty remarked softly as he began to slowly rub circles on her stomach with the palm of his right hand, not trying to turn her on but doing so nonetheless as she struggled to not let things get to heated too early in the morning.

"Gr…do we have to, why can't we just stay here like this all day…and don't talk," Amy groaned through gritted teeth at the beginning as she wanted to try to keep sleeping but the contact of the sheer amount of skin between them was making it hard to keep herself from giving in before she very reluctantly kept her cool.

"Heh, I wish that we didn't have to talk Amy…but we have to, tomorrow night's show is the last one on the schedule, after that it'll be time to go home," Ty agreed softly as he kept his hand on her stomach and away from either pole that would quickly distract both from the topic at hand, as hard as that was for him, as he felt a gnawing in the pit of his stomach at the thought of their little slice of heaven coming to an end so soon.

"Ugh, don't remind me…they'll never allow us to continue…this," Amy grouched angrily as she tightly squeezed her eyes shut and had to then bite her bottom lip when she felt his lips find the nape of her neck just beneath and behind her ear, a sensitive spot.

"Yeah…Jack would kill me if he found out," Ty called out through her hair as she turned her face into the pillow as his hand on her stomach slid up her body just enough for his thumb to just barely graze the bottoms of her breasts, just enough to tease her a little.

"Definitely, my dad would…if Grandpa didn't, yeah…you're in trouble," Amy snickered at the thought of what would happen if either her father or grandfather found out about what had been going on between them during the tour, and she didn't like the idea at all, definitely fearing for Ty's health in that outcome.

"Me…what about you," Ty countered suggestively as he began to tickle her stomach while softly nibbling on her ear before he draped his leg over hers and kept her from slipping away, though he guessed that she had no intention of getting away from him.

"What about me," Amy shot back with a confused furrowing of her brows as she turned her head and tried to look back at him over her shoulder as best she could so that she could get a read on where his head was with that thought.

"They find out about all of…us…and they'll ground you till you're an old woman…Tim…he…he might even want to give you the talk…," Ty tried to answer calmly while keeping his emotions in check at the thought of what could happen once everyone at Heartland learned of the changes in their relationship, and he guessed that a couple of certain people would definitely not be happy about any of it.

"The talk…what…my mom gave me that talk years ago…," Amy scoffed with a highly amused smirk tickling her lips as she managed to roll over so that she was fully facing him while making no effort to cover herself up as the blanket had slid down to the top of her thigh.

"Okay…but you know your dad and how he is, he'll believe that it's his duty to make sure that…," Ty reminded her with a less than optimistic outlook as he brought his hand up her arm and body until he gently brushed her hair back off of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Can we please not talk about my father and sex…it's just…creepy," Amy relayed with an uncomfortable shiver at the thought of saying anything about Tim that involved sex as it was not anything that she ever wanted to think about let alone discuss.

"Yeah but…you know that he'd hate me more than he already does…and Jack…hell…he'd burn down the damn barn before he let me back in the loft if he knew," Ty continued with an almost haunted and scared look in his eyes, that caused Amy to really feel sorry for him for a few moments, as he couldn't look her in the eye at first before his lips curled up into the slightest of sarcastic grins.

"Grandpa would never burn down the barn just to get you to leave and you know it…my father on the other hand…he doesn't…well…okay, maybe he does hate you…maybe, but I think that he'd hate anybody that I slept with," Amy explained to him with a less than impressed frown at first before she couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of their conversation and what Ty was guessing would happen, even though in her heart she knew that neither men would be happy with this turn of events, at least at first.

"Oh yeah…so you've done this before then…or have someone else in mind…someone other than me…Stumpy maybe," Ty countered with a fake look of shock and anger as he slid his arms around her body and pulled her close, to which she offered no resistance at all.

"STUMPY…oh yeah…you got me…heh, no Ty…I've only wanted to do this with you, I didn't just fall in love with the boy in the loft for kicks ya know," Amy exclaimed back through a slightly incredulous laugh as she couldn't believe that Ty would come up with an option like that before she buried her face into his chest and continued to laugh her head off for a few moments.

"I know, it's because I'm just so irresistible," Ty commented with a very proud of himself grin as he kept one hand splayed out on Amy's lower back to hold her close while using his free hand to gently rub the pad of his thumb across her cheek lovingly.

"Irresistibly sexy maybe," Amy almost literally purred back with a sly grin as she arched her back until she and Ty were pressed tightly together and she leaned in for more than a few lingering kisses that could easily lead to something much more than a little fun in the morning.

"I think we're tied there Amy," Ty finally admitted with a satisfied look to him as he rolled over onto his back and pulled a willing Amy right along with him so that she was lying across his chest with her left leg draped over his.

"Lucky us huh, but I guess there's one good thing about going home soon," Amy reluctantly admitted in between a few kisses that started on Ty's chest before she slid herself up his body until she could plant the next few on his neck and jaw, finally planting the last few directly on his lips as she had to fight to not just keep kissing him over and over again.

"Really, what," Ty managed to get out softly in between the kisses as the effects of her actions were beginning to cause him to struggle to keep from just deciding to stop talking and make love to her for the second time that day.

"We can finally get away from Chase," Amy admitted with a tone of great relief in her voice and an almost giddy grin before she gave Ty a rather long and passion filled kiss to try and further prove her point about getting away from the overly amorous cowboy that had hounded her from the day that they first met. Amy had resorted to many public displays of affection with Ty whenever Chase had come around, hoping that he'd get the idea and leave her alone, but so far those attempts had not succeeded as well as she had hoped that they would.

"Too true, the sooner the better…if I have to look at that smug face of his and hear all about his stupid riding program one more time I'm going to hit him," Ty readily agreed with one hand being clenched up into fists at the mere mention of the entrepreneur's name and how he was always hitting on Amy, whether Ty was there to see it or not, before she cut back in.

"Me first, maybe he'll finally get the hint and actually leave me alone," Amy declared so forcefully that Ty secretly hoped that she remembered that he was not the annoying showman and instead was the man that she loved, though he needn't have worried.

"He tries anything and he'll have me to deal with," Ty added with a very certain and angry scowl as he couldn't help but allow his hands to become tightly clenched up into fists thinking about their mutually disliked fellow tour mate.

"I can take care of myself Ty, but it is nice to know that if anything were to happen you'd have my back," Amy told him with a very appreciative look in her eyes before she hugged herself as close to him as she could and laid her head down onto his chest.

"I just wonder if I could hit him hard enough to ever knock that stupid grin off his face for good," Ty pondered aloud with a sarcastic and sly smirk as he reached down and gently lifted her head up enough so that he could look her fully in the face, enough to see that they shared the same hopeful grin.

"I doubt it, but I'd like to see you try," Amy shrugged with an amused smirk before she lost herself in his arms and his kisses, hoping that no one would knock on the door for at least an hour.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Heartland-Two Months Later

"Are you serious, you two…," Soraya exclaimed in total shock with wide eyes as she gazed in astonishment at Amy and tried not to fall off of the chair that she was sitting on in the office.

"Yeah…he and I…we…," Amy softly answered with her face fully flushed red with a fair amount of embarrassment as she was uneasy admitting to what had gone down between herself and Ty over the course of the summer tour.

"So…," Soraya drawled out softly with a knowing look in her eyes and edge to her words as she leaned over and gave Amy a slight poke in the ribs with her elbow, her eyebrows raised as she couldn't help but grin.

"So…what," Amy asked back a bit uneasily as she shifted in her chair and looked in any direction except for at Soraya so that she couldn't see the ever widening grin on her best friends face.

"So…how was it," Soraya muttered under her breath as she leaned over and bumped her shoulder softly into Amy's with a very knowing smile as she was fishing for details but didn't want to come across as to overbearing at that moment.

"How was what," Amy nervously laughed back as she was trying her best to dodge the question and suddenly wishing very much that she hadn't even told Soraya about having slept with Ty practically all summer.

"Oh shove it, you know what…the sex," Soraya brushed off Amy's question like it was nothing before posing one of her own as she took a quick check around to make sure that no one else was around to listen in to their conversation.

"Soraya, keep it down will ya…nobody else knows and I want to keep it that way, in fact…I never should have even told you about it," Amy snapped out of fear and frustration at first before she tried to force herself to calm down as best that she could given the topic of their conversation.

"Right…sorry Amy but I've known that something was up with you from the moment that you two got back from the tour, you would have told me anyway regardless…and you know it," Soraya relented with a kind smile as she reached a hand up and gave Amy's shoulder a supportive squeeze before pulling it back and setting it on her lap.

"Well…okay…maybe, but it's just that this is the kind of thing that I would really rather that a few certain people not know anything about…understand," Amy slowly stuttered out as she looked totally uncomfortable in her own skin as she fidgeted with her hands and glanced all over the office, anywhere but at Soraya even though she was trying to help her.

"You mean Jack and your dad…because if they knew what you two had been up to they'd kick Ty off this ranch so fast that his head would spin," Soraya answered for her as she took all of about a split second to guess the two people that Amy had meant as she couldn't help but smile at the scene of it playing on a loop in her mind of Jack and Tim working together to physically pick Ty up and literally throw him off of the ranch.

"That would be the best case scenario, but that's not all…if they knew the truth, the whole truth…," Amy remarked with an extremely fearful expression as she interlocked her hands and fingers in her lap and squeezed tightly as a few tears trickled down her cheeks before Soraya stopped her.

"The truth…Amy…you…you're not…," Soraya drawled out softly with a hesitant and unsure look to her as she guessed in the back of her mind what Amy was getting at but was afraid that if she actually said it out loud then it would make it real.

"Bingo," Amy replied, her voice barely above a strangled whisper through the tears, as she pulled out the top drawer of the desk and pulled out three positive pregnancy tests and handed them to Soraya.

"Oh my GOD," Soraya exclaimed at the end with her eyes wide as she took the tests from Amy and stared intently at them, bringing them up close to her face to get a good look at the results before she jerked them back to her lap and took a series of frenzied glances around to check to see that no one had heard her and come to investigate.

"Right…so…," Amy started to say softly with a hesitant stutter to her words as she scooted to the front edge of her chair and resorted to staring out of the window after a glance in Soraya's general direction.

"So what are you going to do now…have you told Ty," Soraya questioned with a less than enthusiastic tone to her words as she took Amy's hands in hers and then gave them a supportive squeeze, hoping to impart at least a little of her strength as she could tell that the news was weighing heavily on her.

"Y…yeah, right before I called you," Amy nervously answered as she managed to pick her head up and look over at Soraya, doing her best at the end to actually be able to smile though her stomach was in one large knot, glad at least that she had told Ty.

"How'd he take it, was he happy," Soraya continued with her questions as she kept trying to bolster Amy's flagging spirits and wondering how a baby would change things, especially since she knew that the family's reactions would probably be all over the map.

"About as happy as when we…uh…yeah, he was happy," Amy began to reply with a happy smile through the tears before she realized what she'd almost revealed and changed her answer, being extremely glad that while bowled over and shocked at the news Ty had reacted to the news as she had hoped that he would, and then some.

"So what are you going to do now, you can't keep it a secret for too long, even your dad will probably notice after a few months," Soraya joked with a scared smile as she let go of Amy's hands and instead pulled her into a warm embrace as she began to think of her own schedule and what she could move around or change so that she could be there for Amy when she needed her.

"One would hope…I guess I haven't really thought that far ahead yet, I'm pretty much still at the trying to wrap my head around being pregnant stage right now," Amy admitted with a bit of a sheepish shrug of her shoulders as her gaze went from Soraya's concerned face to the three positive pregnancy tests sitting on the desk in front of her, still not fully believing what they were telling her.

"Then what you need to do is make an appointment to see a doctor and make sure everything's okay, once that's done you can tell your family, and then hope and pray that they don't kill Ty," Soraya pointed out with a calm but serious tone of voice as she stood up and went to the doorway of the office, checking over her shoulder to see if anyone else had entered the barn.

"It could work, at least I know that he will be there with me…though I have no idea how or when to actually break the news to them," Amy acknowledged with a visibly amount of relief in that she felt certain that she wasn't alone in going through all of this and it helped a lot.

"Maybe you should just tell them like right after you eat, that way they'd be too full to really do much of anything…like with a bandage, just rip it off all at once and get it over with, then again maybe you should tell Lou first ya know…get her on your side," Soraya offered thoughtfully as she walked back into the office and sat back down in her chair before she couldn't help but smile a bit at her idea, hoping that it would cheer Amy up a little bit.

"That might work, then again Lou could just as easily freak out and spill the beans…," Amy hoped as she started to smile but then stopped and appeared to be very worried at the thought of whether or not her big sister would be able to keep such a sizeable secret for longer than a few hours, and she didn't like the answer that she came to.

"Might be a good idea to have Ty there when you tell them, you might have to act as his bodyguard…making sure that Jack or your dad don't try to hurt him," Soraya said quickly as she was getting a bit antsy about talking about such an important topic with Amy and not be found out already by another member of the family.

"I'm not sure which one would be a bigger threat to Ty," Amy worriedly said as she looked back and forth between the pregnancy tests and Soraya, being glad that she could tell someone besides Ty about the baby and know that the secret would stay a secret.

"Definitely your father Amy…definitely…Jack will be angry but the most that he'll do is never leave the two of you alone for like the next year…," Soraya told her through a nervous laugh before she picked up the pregnancy tests and threw them in the trash.

"And give the both of us the stink eye, at least until the baby is born…the baby…," Amy commented with a nervous laugh at first before more of the truth of her situation began to hit her and she grew more and more unsure of herself and what she was going to do.

"You know what, maybe you should just tell them right now, we can find Ty first and then just break the news to everyone all at once," Soraya said as she changed her tune noticeably and walked out of the office, almost forcing Amy to follow along behind her if she wanted to continue the conversation.

"Okay, but I think that my dad's in town right now," Amy called out back with a less than enthusiastic tone to her words and feeling in the pit of her stomach as she slowly exited the office but still felt the ties that wanted to keep her there.

"Good…that way you can tell Jack first so that when your dad finds out you'll have him on your side as well, double bonus," Soraya eagerly agreed with a warm smile before she took hold of Amy's hand and lead her past Harley and Spartan and to the barn's main doorway.

"You sure," Amy asked softly with a very unclear and uncertain frown as she stared across the yard that she had trekked through so many times but yet now it felt like an unfamiliar ocean.

"Positive, you know he loves you and will get over it, now let's go find Ty already," Soraya nodded calmly with a very serious look in her eyes before she started to pull a bewildered and flustered looking Amy across the yard, an act that was brightened considerably when Ty pulled up in his truck and came over to them.

"Er…right, fortune favors the bold right," Amy fearfully muttered under her breath before everything about her was bolstered immensely by Ty pulling her into a hug after she explained everything to him in her gaze. He looked like he wanted to say something but the words died on her lips. With a hard swallow of resignation and acceptance he nodded his head, took her other hand and now the trio continued the walk towards the house and an uncertain future. Tough times were ahead, especially from Tim, but in the end most of the family had accepted Amy's pregnancy long before she and Ty's daughter would be born. A little girl that was only the start for the pair and that would grow up to be the apple of her grandfather's eye, a far cry from his feelings on her birth years earlier.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing this story and my others. As always reviews, comments, and questions are greatly appreciated. To me I'm guessing that the producers push to have Amy run off with the prince and then the kiss in season eight is what messed up that season. I think that the break lasted about three months as in season eight episode ten when Ty is talking to Amy he tells her that he'd learned over the last few months that he could survive on his own if he had to. Now he could be meaning the time that she spent in Europe but he also could be talking about the break. During the break I don't think that Ty brought the wolf cub to Heartland to hurt Amy, since Georgie had volunteered to help where she could. Though in that episode we do see Amy's reaction to Ty being there to see Georgie and not her, then when Sandra brought her horses over for Amy to help them we see her reaction and she's hurting, especially later on when they go to Pike River and they go into that house.

I see Jack's odd reaction to talking to Ty in episode five was that perhaps he thought that Ty had a point with his thinking that Amy might want something more than himself and Heartland, probably because of how she had been acting when she had returned home and had trouble kissing Ty. Then in episode seven at the end we see her crying after leaving the trailer and hearing about his day. I could almost see it from Amy's side as you don't know what you got till it's gone type of a thing. I couldn't see Amy going back to Europe with the prince and still maintaining the engagement to Ty, as she then would have known full well that he would not have wanted her to go and that the prince definitely wanted to be with her. So no matter how she would have tried to spin things it would have been her throwing her relationship with Ty away and I can't see Ty waiting for her to come back then either. I think that perhaps like with when Jesse spiked her drink that Amy just tried to act like the kiss never happened but she couldn't in the end and it all blew up in her face.

That hurdle of Amy choosing the prince and that other life over her life with Ty would probably be more than they could have overcome, especially if she had not come back for several years as I don't see Ty sticking around Hudson without her. I don't think that Amy ever really thought that her time in Europe was what she truly wanted but she tried to convince herself of it. I think that she was mad at Ty and made the rash decision to go off to Europe and then regretted it later on after the kiss and maybe before and probably felt like an idiot, guilty, embarrassed, and a fool for not noticing the prince's affections earlier and not having done more to push him away and make it clear to him that she didn't feel the same way.

I still want and hope that Ty and Amy stay together to and through the end of the show, whenever that ends up being, as I would hate to see them broken up and ending up anything like their parents. I can't see them living in the same town and not being together either. A better ending would be to have the series finale kind of match the series premiere, that maybe Amy and her youngest daughter would go to rescue a horse, there was an accident but both lived and the family needed help at their ranch so they got a new boy in the loft. When the guy arrived Ty would try to give him the stay ten feet away from his daughter's line but the guy wouldn't be scared and Amy would make a joke that Jack had done it better. Maybe have the guy ask what happened to the first two boys in the loft and have Amy admit that in a perfect world that Lou had married the first one Scott and that she herself married the next one in Ty.

Or do something like that and have a more grown up Lyndy giving the guy a ride to their ranch and have her tell him about the family with flashbacks to certain events over the years leaving then for Lyndy to tell the new boy in the loft that he'll have to wait to meet her parents as they were up at Pike River celebrating their twenty fifth wedding anniversary. The shows last scenes would be of Ty and Amy celebrating their long marriage and wishes for many more years ahead of them of marriage. Or Ty gets a job in another city and he and Amy take Lyndy and any siblings that she might have by then and leave with them driving up and over the top of a big hill and into the sunset so to speak. In my last story I put forth the idea of Ty working as a vet for Lisa at Fairfield, if that is what he is already doing on the show then fine, just that if he worked for her full time then it could be the start of he and Amy taking over Fairfield one day, using the horse breeding side of things to make the money an fund their passion, the rehabilitation of abused, injured, and traumatized horses that Amy could still remember the names of.

That as I don't see everybody living at Heartland for the rest of their lives, it would be far too crowded. We've seen Amy really like them to have their own place and some privacy so a new house would work. As for a fourteenth season if it happens then the season for Ty and Amy could be that she were pregnant with twin boys that Ty would be there for her the entire pregnancy with them then needing a new place as the loft would be too small for the growing family. Amy would be a bit unsure about leaving Heartland but maybe another vision of her mother would tell her that she had the strength to leave and they would get a new house, maybe their dream home from season seven. I would like for Ty and Amy to have more kids, my dream would be for them to have a big family of six kids, two sets of twins maybe and maybe continue to name the kids in a similar fashion to Lyndy.

I don't really like Tim on the show as he seems to stick his nose into everybody's business and be rude to almost everybody, I wonder how Marion ever fell for him in the first place. To me Chase and Amy never would have worked as he would have for one cheated on her several times and we already saw him trying to tell her what to do a lot of the time and ignore what she wanted to do much of the rest of the time. His only concern was for himself and his brand, he almost just left his wife in the dust before she told him that she was pregnant. The only way that I would want for Chase, Kerry Anne, Jesse Stanton, or that stupid Prince to ever show up again was so that they could be proven wrong, that Amy and Ty would have made it and they would last, and in the princes case maybe so that Amy could tell him off and perhaps even be the one to punch him this time. Ty and Amy both came from small families and I'd just love to see them both have a big family.

In the end Amy is of two minds, there's the side that's more like her father that craves the fame and fortune of the performance. Amy has shown over the years that she does like to be in the ring and put on a show from time to time and could get caught up in it as she was in Europe. However like in the tenth episode of season eight she shows that she is far more like her other half, the half that was more like her mother, that cared more for a horse's safety and wellbeing than she often cared about her own. Helping the horses regardless of whether she had an audience or not is the real Amy. Perhaps her penchant for helping horses is part of what led her to Ty, he was hurting and needed help and her instincts kicked in to help just like she would with a horse. Then as time went on she found him to be a kindred spirit and their love formed from that. With Ty I think that he likes working as a vet because he gets to see the results of his work, that what he does actually matters and that people care about what happens to him and have no ulterior motives in that care.

My three favorite episode bits of the first season are the jumping course that Ty made for Amy and how in that same episode she probably saw him naked and they never went anywhere with it-only in that it could have been fun to have say Amy daydream about it or letting it slip out to Soraya in some way so that she'd be teased about it. The next one was the third episode when Ty pulled her away from Spartan after he acted up and neither seemed to want to get away from the other before Ashley interrupted them. The third was when Jack was in the hospital after the barn fire and Ty made her a meal and she hugged him, a really sweet moment between the two of them, not to mention Amy asking Ty to stay at Heartland for her after he got fired from Briar Ridge. My favorite moments later on, at least some of them are when Ty and Amy work closely together like when they got engaged and then again in helping that horse have twins in season ten. To me they are happiest when they are together, almost off in their own little world. After Ty's crash in season five he did almost the impossible by getting up and walking all that way in search of Amy and then in season ten when Ty was in the hospital and Amy almost dared the doctors to just try and make her leave.

I still hope that a writer besides myself, as I have yet to see seasons eleven, twelve, or thirteen though I hear that season thirteen ends well for Ty and Amy, to write the story idea that I had. That Ty, Amy, and Lyndy from the end of season thirteen are somehow transported back in time just before the crash that killed Marion happened. It'd be fun to see how they would interact with everyone given how much time has now passed and that nobody in the past then would know Ty or Lyndy obviously, but the young Amy and the current Amy would probably have a lot to talk about and how would current Amy react to seeing her mother again. And then of course how would Ty interact with them all and how much of the future would they tell them and how would that affect everything. Or just do the opposite and have that when Marion died in the crash that she was sent forward to the end of season thirteen.

Again I'd like to see Scott and Lou together but I doubt that will happen now, especially with him on the FBI show. I wonder how much longer Spartan will live and when he would die that Amy would obviously be very upset and think that he was her last link to her mother before maybe Jack or someone else would say that Ty was the last link given that Marion chose him to come to Heartland before her death. I find it odd that nobody in the family really has any friends that they see on a regular basis outside of Caleb and Cassie. It should be about Amy's ten year high school class reunion time and that could be fun. I think that Jen was Amy's best friend in the pilot but they must have just morphed her into Soraya and forgotten that she even existed. I think that by the time that Jack dies and Lou or Amy gets Heartland that the only one that would actually need it would be Amy, along with Ty and their kids, as by then even Katie would be in high school.

I would love to see some of the older characters come back like the mom and son from Pike River, though if they were to do something like Ty and Amy renewing their vows up there they could show up again, that vet lady that Ty worked with when he found the puppies in season four. I also wonder why Ty's attack by the poachers was never revealed, probably because otherwise the break would have ended weeks or months earlier than it did, as the reconciliation between the two should have been done better with both apologizing for what they did wrong. That and I wish that before they had come home from Pike River that Tim and Jack had woken up that last day to find Ty and Amy all curled up together in that chair in front of the fire like they were during the Christmas episodes in season three. Also think that a second Christmas pair of episodes could be fun if they did it with after Amy would have the twin boys that I hoped that they would have and make it their first Christmas in their new house.

I also wonder why they've had like two or three different actors playing Jesse Stanton, that and wonder how long it will take before Ty or Mitch or somebody else just ends up knocking Tim's lights out after he says or does something stupid again, which knowing him won't be too long. I ended the story how I did with Soraya there and no big family moments as I just didn't have the heart to write it with of course Jack being angry and Tim flipping out when he heard it, just wonder how things would have gone in the show if Ty had gone with Amy and then say Soraya would have been around during the break in season eight. And I'm not sure how Amy was supposed to prove to Ty in season eight that she didn't want to move on and find something or someone better than he and Heartland, it was finally him watching her work with the horses at Pike River that did it. Also noticed Jack watching Ty watch Amy and seemingly being happy about it. Thank You.


End file.
